


I'll Make It Work

by DCUniverseGurl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freedom Fighters, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Matt Holt is a hot man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebels, Smut, i guess, im not good at writing, kind of, yall im shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUniverseGurl/pseuds/DCUniverseGurl
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this, but give it a try please.





	I'll Make It Work

I’ve been a freedom fighter since I was able to hold a gun properly. I’ve seen and followed the orders of many captains and leaders. I’ve respected and been respected by multiple leaders. I’ve managed to keep my head down and make sure that bringing freedom to everyone in the universe was my number one priority. Of course, my mother had moved back to Earth once my father passed away saying that she was too old for fighting and that she’ll cheer me on from afar. But one thing my mother never fails to remind me is to fall in love. I refused telling her that my number one priority will always be the Rebels, but somehow one man’s appearance changed my whole view on this.  
Matthew Holt. From Earth, like me. He was the new leader for our group of Rebels. When I first met him, I was amazed at how smart and kind he was. He blew me away and I couldn’t help, but form a crush on the captain of our group. We soon grew close after realizing that we were both from Earth and I’m lucky to have him as a friend. But, only as my friend.  
I sat in our ship, waiting for our next assignment. Matt walks in and sits down in in his seat, fiddling with the controls. Matt looks over to me and winks as he presses a button, I look away blushing. He screeches and I look back to see him jump away from the controls after being shocked. I laugh, “Nice going.”  
Matt pouts and walks over to me. “Don’t be mean.”  
“Aww, it’s okay baby Matt. The big scary controls won’t hurt you.” I pinch his cheeks.  
He smirks mischievously, his cute act dropped immediately, “I’ll show you who the real baby is.” Matt grabs my hand and pulls me up into his chest. I try to pull away, but he picks me up and sets me on top of my station. I grip his shoulders in a panic.  
“Matt, what are you doing?” I panic, trying to get down. He lowers himself to the floor and spreads my legs apart. I wiggle and quickly close my legs. Matt stops me with his hands.  
“Stop.” He growls. I freeze as a shiver runs down my spine. Matt moves to spread legs and I let him. He stands and I see his erection through his sweatpants. I blush and look away, I see Matt smirk in my peripheral. He pulls me into his chest and I felt him grind into my covered womanhood. I let out a small moan. Matt grabs the back of neck and pulled me into a searing kiss. He pulls down my sweatpants without breaking the kiss and guided my hands to his chest. I pull away from him for air, and I see a smirk threatening to form on his swollen lips. He pulls his sweatpants down, making it pool at his ankles. His erection very visible.  
“Look at how wet you’ve gotten. So soaked for me.” Matt murmured, crouching down, face in front of my clothed womanhood and let out a breath. “So wet and ready, just for me.”  
Matt licks a long stripe on my panties and I let out a breathy moan. He looks at me and smiles innocently, “Strip.”  
“What?” I ask, surprised.  
“Strip, baby, or do you not want me?” Matt smirks. I take my panties off without getting off station desk. He takes them from my hand and throws them across the room. Before I could protest, Matt crouches down and buries his head between my thighs, and lapped at the juices flowing out of me. I use my hands to muffle my cries of pleasure. Matt suddenly stops his ministrations and moves my hands away from my mouth.  
“Louder baby, I want everyone to hear how good I’m fucking you.” Matt growled. He pulls off my shirt and take off my bra, and throws them to where my panties were tossed. He takes off his underwear, and swiftly entered me in one thrust. I moan loud.  
“Louder.” Matt instructs, thrusting faster.  
“Matthew.” I moan, loud. He groans at the sound. I rake my nails through Matt’s hair and he moans loud. Matt pulls me into a kiss and I suck at his bottom lip. We separate and I realize that I’m about to cum.  
“Matt, I-I’m going to come.” I gasp.  
“I am too.” He grunts. Matt thrusts one more time, hitting my g-spot, making me come all over his cock. He pulls out and cums on my body. We both pant from the exhaustion.  
“I-I didn’t have a condom.” Matt blushes. I smile.  
“It’s okay. Do you have a towel?” I ask. Matt reaches over to his station and grabs a towel and helps me clean up. I get dressed and we both leave the control room, red and tired.  
“(Y/n),” He calls out, “I… I didn’t have sex you as one time thing. W-would you like to go on a date with me?” Matt looks down and I look at him with a smile.  
“Although there is no place to go on a date here, I’d love too.” I smile and give Matt a peck on his lips. Matt smiles into the kiss and pulls me close.  
“I’ll make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and vote! Tell me what I can fix in this, so I can write better smut in the later future.


End file.
